


Darlin'...

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Nsfw?, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, PWP, Post-Mission, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, hotel room vibes, i just got into overwatch so please be nice, jesse mccree - Freeform, jesse mccree is FINE, kinda you have to squint, mccree - Freeform, mentions of Reyes, non-con?, some buildup to smut, there's only one bed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: This is a combination of the two BEST tropes: "There's only one bed" and "It's too hot to sleep".Reader/Jesse McCree, no timeline specified.NSFW WARNING(sorry but it's super long lmao)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader, McCree/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Darlin'...

Jesse McCree couldn’t take his eyes off of you.

You were absolutely ravishing, and you seemed to know it. You practically relished in the fact. From the way you wore your hair, the way you dressed, you were just looking for someone to have their eyes on you.

Except, Jesse only wanted his eyes on you. 

That brought you to where you were now. In a somewhat sleazy motel, trying to find some kind of room. Reyes had failed to mention that after you finished the mission, you would be responsible for finding a place to stay before the dropship arrived to pick the two of you up. And it’s not like you could just pick a nice place to stay. Everywhere around you was WAY too out of your budget zone. 

So, here the two of you were, inside one of the worst hotels surrounding you. The heat outside was unbearable, so this was your last resort. 

“Do y’all have any rooms with two beds?” McCree’s southern drawl broke the steady stream of thoughts swimming in your head. The man currently behind the counter eyed the two of you, before flipping through his book. After a moment’s pause, he shook his head.

“Sorry sir,” He closed his book and shrugged. “We only have single-bed rooms left.” McCree groaned. You shifted on your feet, not exactly minding the fact that you would be sharing a bed with Jesse. He might not have been the smallest person, but you were SURE he wasn’t going to take up the whole bed. 

“How much for a room, then?” You asked. After naming the price, you dug around in your wallet and placed the payment on the counter. The man traded the key to the room with you, and you turned and started making your way to the room. You noticed Jesse trailing behind, and you called out to him. “You know, if you want to actually get some sleep, you should probably come with me.” He chuckled, before jogging over to where you were. 

“I’ll take the floor,” he said as the two of you dropped your bags in the room. “I sleep better on harder surfaces, anyways.” He added as he saw you started to protest. 

“Jesse McCree, we both know that you like to sleep on a soft surface. Either you take the bed and I sleep on the floor, or we share the bed.” You rolled your eyes at him. “What’ll it be, cowboy?” You could almost see him weighing the options in his mind, debating which was better. Shrugging in defeat, he answered.

“You’ve got me there, darlin’. But you shower first.” He said in that thick, southern accent. “Ladies first, after all,” he winked. 

“Whatever you say, cowboy.” Both of you started unpacking, and you grabbed a towel and made your way into the shower. Some cold water would do you good. Between the heat of outside, and the heat in your body, you needed to calm down. 

That stupid wink. Did he know what he was doing when he winked? That cowboy did things to you that he shouldn’t have been able to. You turned and gave him one last look before you entered the bathroom. He was already lighting up a cigarette, the smoke coming out of his lush lips in a steady stream. Yeah, a cold shower would probably be good. 

\-----

Jesse waited until the shower started, and let out a huge sigh. He wasn’t going to kid himself, but this heat was killing him too. While it was hot outside, he himself was overheating with thoughts of you. He knew better to think of you the way he did, but you were just too damn fine. The way your uniform hugged your curves, the crinkle in your eyes when you smiled, and even your intensity during battle. 

He always noticed the little things, too. Your lips when the curved up into a smile, the way you bit them when you were trying to hold in your laughter. The way you would wring your hands when you were stressed, and how your fingers would mess with the gun trigger when you were nervous.

McCree looked down and grimaced. All this thinking of you had gotten him hard. Normally, he would just jack off and be done with it, but you were in the bathroom. You would know. 

But… Would you even hear him? The shower started, and he weighed his options. Control himself, and have you walk out on him hard, or jack off now, and run the risk of you catching him. But, if you caught him, who’s to say you wouldn’t help him? 

“Shit,” he groaned, before beginning to palm himself through his pants. Fuck, at this point, he’d rather get caught then suffer another moment. 

Unzipping his pants, he pulled out his cock, already leaking, wanting to have release. He stroked the tip, smearing precum all around as a sort of lube, before slowly starting to jerk himself. His hips thrusted desperately up into the air, as he imagined it was you stroking him, not his sad excuse of a hand. He moaned lowly as he imagined your perfect lips around the base of his cock, helping him, teasing him. 

“(Y/N),” he moaned softly, breath coming out in puffs. He knew this was wrong, but God, it felt so good.

\---  
The shower felt good. Honestly, the cool water was nice, but the heat that was in your body stayed a constant. Jesse knew what he was doing, you were sure of it. That stupid little crush you had on him needed to go away. In fact, the reason you couldn’t focus on your missions half the time was because of him. You were always wondering what he was doing, if he thought of you the same way, even if he maybe…

A low groan caught you off guard. You wrapped the towel tighter around your body as you pressed your ear up against the bathroom door. Nothing. You were about to let it go when you heard it again.

“(Y/N),” the moan came louder this time. Was Jesse McCree… Jacking off to you? You practically mashed your face up against the door to see if you were hearing correctly. That stupid cowboy, who always made subtle flirts, mild innuendos, was masturbating to you? 

The heat pooling in your stomach seemed to have a mind of its own, as you unlocked the door to take a quick peek. And what greeted your eyes was something you never expected to see. 

McCree was laying in the bed, curled up, and moaning your name. Your cheeks flushed red as you realized the situation. Closing the door as fast and as quiet as you could, you wondered what to do. Go over and help him? Would that be too direct? Or let him finish and pretend none of this ever happened? 

You settled for the second option and finished up drying off, mind still replaying the image that you saw. Was that an invasion of privacy? Oh god, you hope you wouldn’t get in trouble with Reyes if you brought this up. You waited a couple of minutes for McCree to “finish up”, and then a tad more just in case he needed to clean up. Why were you being so awkward about this? It wasn’t like you didn’t find him attractive; who wouldn’t? 

Opening the bathroom door, you braced yourself for anything you might have seen. But instead of seeing anything indecent, Jesse was just sitting at the edge of the bed, cheeks still slightly tinted red, wearing a tight-fitting undershirt and sleep pants. He was smoking a new cigarette and looked up as you came into the room. 

“Have a nice shower?” He asked, looking you up and down. You gulped.

“Yeah, it was okay. The cold water helped the heat a bit,” you admitted. Of course, you weren’t going to admit you were now hot for other reasons. Like catching him masturbating to you. “Are you going to shower?” You asked.

“Nah. I’m going to sweat tonight anyways. Might as well shower in the morning when I’m deadly gross.” He chuckled. “No point having to take two showers, am I right?” You nodded.

“Okay.” You paused a moment. You had just remembered that you were going to be sharing the bed. With Jesse Fucking McCree. “Do you…” You started. “Do you want to get in first, or do you want me too?” God, why was it so awkward now? 

“I will. That way you don’t have to worry about me crushing you in the middle of the night. Or even,” He laughed again. “If you want to run away from me, you don’t have to worry about crawling over me in the middle of the night.” You shrugged, realizing this might not be so bad? 

Both of you crawled into the bed, you suddenly being very aware of the man breathing next to you.

“Good night, Jesse.”

“Good night, (Y/N).” You turned and flipped the light off, filling the room with darkness.

\----

You couldn’t stop tossing and turning. It was so god damn hot in the room. The cowboy next to you was a major source of the heat, but you were sure even if you slept on the floor, the heat wouldn’t let up. And Jesse would never forgive himself if he found out you had slept on the floor. 

Turning over again, you swung a leg off the bed, hoping the air would help you. A low groan startled you.

“Darlin’, if you don’t stop moving, neither of us are going to be able to sleep.” You nearly jumped out of bed. For being a stealth agent, you would have thought that you were quiet enough not to wake him.

“I’m sorry,” you said softly, trying to settle back into the bed. “It’s just so damn hot.” 

“There’s nothing we can do about it unless you want me to sleep on the floor like I originally said.” He groaned sleepily, making you flush. Why was he so fucking hot? 

“No,” you sighed. “I don’t want you to be on the floor. It’s just so fucking hot,” you groaned again. You felt the bed shift underneath you as McCree sat up. Throwing a leg over you, you almost exploded as Jesse was practically straddling you.

“If you don’t shut up about how hot it is in here, I’ll give you a reason to be hot,” He groaned lowly, leaning in close to you. You could feel him hardening underneath you, and you struggled to look at something other than the lust in his eyes.

“Is that a promise, cowboy?” You finally managed to breathe out.

“I only make threats,” he breathed back. You debated for a moment, before leaning in to kiss him. When he didn’t kiss back, you panicked and pulled away just as fast as you had pressed your lips to his. 

“I’m so sorry,” you started. “I just thought-” He cut you off by kissing you harshly, pushing your head back into the pillow in the process. 

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to do that?” He practically growled. “You,” he lowered his kisses to your neck, “You have always been so goddamn gorgeous,” a nip here, a nip there. “Always with that attitude, so fucking hot,” he left little kisses on your collarbone as you moaned. He smiled into your skin. “I just wish I had known you felt the same way.” 

“Always,” you moaned out as he slipped a hand under your shirt. “Didn’t know you felt like this until today,” you caught yourself saying before you could stop. Jesse stopped all movements and froze. “Ah, shit-” 

“What do you mean today?” He asked, laying his head on your chest.

“I, uhh..” You paused. “I heard you...While I was getting out of the shower?” McCree paused, before letting out a loud belly laugh. 

“Ah, well,” he couldn’t stop laughing. “Caught red-handed, then?” He sat up, before winking. “Did you like the view, then?” You flushed, feeling your whole body go stiff.

“Yes?” you finally answered.

“Well I’m glad,” he leaned back down, whispering into your ear, “Because the show is just starting.” He went back to his assault on your collarbone, while his hand slid up back onto your tits. You were a moaning mess, his thrusting up into the air as he played with you nipples. He tapped your arm and slid your shirt off. “Hot damn.” He basked in the glow of your now shirtless body. “I’m gonna call you sugartits from now on.” A laugh escaped you. 

“Please, don’t,” the giggle turned into a moan as he started kissing down your stomach. “I don’t want Reyes wondering where that name came from.” McCree sat up quickly and removed his shirt, throwing it across the room. His pants came next, and now he was just in his boxers. It was your turn to swear, as your eyes landed on his clothed dick. He smirked.

“Don’t worry. I won’t break you.” He paused a moment, taking in your breathless, hickey covered form. “At least, not yet.” He winked. That stupid wink. You groaned, covering your face with your hands.

“God, can’t you ever be serious?” You lifted your hips, pants finding Jesse’s somewhere in the room. 

“Makes me all the more loveable,” he grinned, pulling your legs so you were flush against him.

“If that’s what you call it,” you shot at him, but groaned when he placed his hand over your pussy and ground his palm down. 

“Now now, if you keep talking like that, I’ll just have to fuck you until you can’t say anything.” You practically melted at that, feeling your whole body turn into jello. His fingers played at the edge of your underwear, almost asking for permission. 

“Please,” you whispered. McCree raised an eyebrow, locking eyes with you.

“Please, what?” He asked. “You’re gonna have to get real specific, darlin’. I don’t know what you want.” You were going to explode, you were sure of it. 

“Jesse,” he groaned when you said his name. “Please eat me out.” 

“Anything for you, sugar.” You lifted your hips to let him slide your underwear off, letting out a whistle as he saw your cunt. “Damn, you’re soaked.” 

“Only for you,” you joked, trying to ease the tension between the two of you.

“Better be only for me,” was his only response, as he leaned down and started kissing up your thighs. You propped yourself up on you elbows, and he made eye contact with you. Winking, he pressed a kiss on your clit. Your head rolled back with a moan as he stroked your folds, teasing you. “This okay?” He asked. 

“Wonderfully so,” you whispered. You fell back against the pillow as he licked a long stripe up your folds, and grounded yourself by locking your fingers in his hair.

Jesse took a bit of time to just enjoy you shaking around him, before slipping a finger into you. He pumped it in and out, and you tugged at his hair as you pleased for more. He responded by swirling his tongue around your clit, and pumping his finger faster, before adding a second one. The moans you were making were obscene and only seemed to spur him on. The amount of care he was giving you was beginning to become too much. 

“Jesse, please,” you moaned as he curled his fingers into you. “Please, I’m so close.” 

“Then why don’t you just come?” He lifted his mouth off of you to laugh. “God, you’re so needy.” 

“Please, please, please,” you begged as he placed his mouth back on you and sucked at your clit. He pumped his fingers faster, curling them in all the right places. Your grip on his hair tightened, as your legs shook. You were sure you were crushing his head, but it only seemed to make him go down on your harder. “Oh my god,” you groaned as you finally came. It was like a dam had broke in you, and all you could do was shake as Jesse slowed down his assault on your pussy. When the aftershocks had seemed to slow down, Jesse slowly pulled away from you, making an obscene pop as he lifted his mouth off of you.

“Damn. I knew I was good.” You were breathing heavily as you tried to calm yourself down from your orgasm. “Do you think you can still handle me after than mind-blowing orgasm?” He snickered. You nodded, but held up a hand.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. “Do you have some kind of protection?” Jesse nodded, pulling a condom from god knows where. 

“Always keep one on me, just in case anything happens.” He winked down at your still shaking form. “Gotta be prepared for anything.” He rubbed at your thighs, waiting for you to calm. After a moment, you nodded. Jesse thumbed at the top of his briefs. “Last chance. You still wanna do this?” 

“How could I say no to you after that mind-blowing orgasm?” You laughed. A smile spread across his face.

“Well, I can definitely say you won’t be sorry, darlin’.” He slid down his briefs, and oh god, he was impressive. Definitely something to write home about, if you could. He slipped on the condom and positioned himself at your entrance. “Ready?” You nodded, and he eased himself in slowly. You spread your legs to adjust, and Jesse eased in a bit more. This went on for a moment before he was fully in you. 

“Damn cowboy,” was all you could say. He laughed, but he was struggling to stay still.

“You ready?” You nodded, giving him a thumbs up. He grinned. “This’ll be the ride of your life.” You were going to say something snarky back, but all that came out was a moan as he started to thrust. It was slow, but he was already so good. He steadied a hand on your hips and reached the other one up to play with your nipple. As he started to rock into you, you struggled to find something to hold on to. Settling with gripping the bedsheets, moans and lewd sounds filled the room as he began to speed up. 

“I’m getting close,” he broke the silence in the room, breaths coming out in short gasps. “Are you?” 

“Yeah,” you moaned out, reaching down to play with yourself. What you didn’t expect was for Jesse to slap your hand out of the way and replace it with his own. You looked up in question.

“No,” he groaned out. “Only I can make you come. Don’t even think about it.” If you weren’t dead yet, you sure were in heaven now. His fingers circled around your clit, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. “Come for me,” he almost pleaded with you. “Come for me, please,” he moaned. A couple more circles from his fingers, combined with the steadily increasing thrusts, and you came for the second time that night. If anything, it was better than the first orgasm you had. You were gripping Jesse’s arms, babbling incoherent thank you’s to him, begging him to come. His moans got louder, and he got faster, and then he was jerking, coming. As his hips stopped stuttering, he paused a moment, catching his breath. You were high with bliss, and Jesse didn’t look to be in a much better place.

Pulling out of you slowly, he groaned. You felt empty, but so full at the same time. Jesse slid off the bed, disposing of the condom before heading to the bathroom to grab a washcloth for you. After cleaning you up, he tossed the washcloth to some corner of the room. Laying down next to you, he turned you over to face him. 

“So how was it?” He jokingly asked. You laughed and punched his shoulder lightly. 

“I swear to god, if you ever ask me that again I will tell you it was awful.” You rolled your eyes at him. “Honestly though, it was amazing.” He grinned.

“So if I asked you to go again, would you complain?” Your eyes widened in shock before he chuckled. “I’m just kidding. I don’t know if I could, no matter how good you are either.” 

“Jesse Fucking McCree, if you asked me to go again I would probably die.” He pulled your body into his, resting his head in the crook of your shoulder.

“So you wouldn’t be up for another shower then, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> REEEE so I know NOTHING about Overwatch lore yet, so please excuse me if this doesn't follow any specific timeline. I just wanted to write the cowboy because I love him :) also this is my first time writing REAL smut so let me know if you like it!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
